kancollefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Combate/Combate Diurno
Combate Diurno El Combate Diurno es la fase donde la mayoría del combate toma lugar. Este articulo ira mas profundo sobre las fases que pasan durante el Combate Diurno, es recomendado leer la pagina de Introducción primero antes de continuar. Aunque se mencione el Combate Aéreo, tome en cuenta que esta pagina no explicara mucho sobre el Combate Aéreo por la complejidad de las mecánicas detrás de ella. El Combate Aéreo tendrá su propia pagina luego. Las siguientes Fases Diurnas ocurrirán en el siguiente orden: * Selección de Formación * Detección * La Fase de Apertura ** Combate Aéreo *** Asalto de Jets *** AABT (Aviones de Ataque de Base Terrestre) *** Asalto Aéreo de Apertura ** Expedición de Soporte ** Guerra Anti-submarina de Apertura ** Salva de Torpedo de Apertura * Modificador de Forma de Combate * La Fase de Artillería ** 1° Fase de Bombardeo *** Ataques Especiales Diurnos **** Avistamiento de Artillería **** Bombardeo Aéreo Coordinado **** Guerra Anti-submarina ** 2° Fase de Bombardeo *** Ataques Especiales Diurnos **** Avistamiento de Artillería **** Bombardeo Aéreo Coordinado **** Guerra Anti-submarina ** Torpedos de Cerrada Nota: En el caso de que ninguna de las flotas tuyas o enemigas tengan el requerimiento, la fase sera saltada. Selección de Formación Cuando te acerques a un nodo rojo, te daran unas opciones para elegir la formación de la flota. Hay 5 formaciones que el jugador puede elegir y cada formación tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. The formations will affect the damage, accuracy and evasion of the following attacks: * Shelling (this includes support shelling!) * Torpedoes * Night Battle Attacks * Anti-Air * ASW Note: Keep in mind that the formation you select here, will only affect your own fleet. Accuracy Evasion Note: * The values are based from data found in Kancolle Vita. All the analysis and tests done on the browser version seems to match the current values so far. * The damage during a night battle is reduced to scratch damage, effectively making submarines unsinkable. There exist 2 exceptions in which the modifier will be 100% as usual: ** You are using a Combined Fleet. ** The battle started immediately at night. *The enemy's fleet is affected by the same formation modifier as us; furthermore, the formation shown on screen is based on the perspective of both fleet. This may result in the situation where the formations of both sides are shown as "line ahead" icon on-screen, but it is actually "line abreast". *Flagship protection is the situation where a non-flagship ship protects the flagship from being damaged by receiving the attack instead. This will only work if there is a healthy (green health) non-flagship ship available in the fleet. In case all the requirements are met, the chance will trigger every time a flagship is targeted. Factors that decides which formation you should choose: *'Line Ahead:' This formation has the highest offensive power for surface combat. This is generally the choice you should always be choosing when surface combat is involved. Keep in mind though that ASW damage is very poor. *'Double Line:' This formation increases the shelling accuracy, but lowers the damage output in return during the day. This is a good choice in case the enemy fleet contains a mix of submarines and surface fleets, but because of the firepower penalty, you are recommended not to choose this formation for the increased accuracy. *'Diamond:' This formation has the strongest anti-air modifier and is almost as good as Line Abreast for ASW purposes. Diamond is the formation you should always be using when you have to defend yourself in an Air Raid node. This is also a good alternative to Double Line when you are faced with mixed fleets. **Keep in mind that Diamond formation is only available when there are at least 5 ships in the fleet. *'Echelon:' A defensive formation which doesn't excel in anything during the day or night and is generally regarded as the most useless formation. The defensive modifiers are inferior compared to Line Abreast while suffering from the same penalties. *'Line Abreast:' Line Abreast is the best formation for anti-sub purposes, but it gives you the worst damage modifiers against surface targets during the day. This formation also gives you the best evasion modifiers, but this comes with surface damage penalties during the day and accuracy penalty during the night.